With the development of electronic devices, currently, an electronic device comprising two parts that are relatively rotatable appears on the market. One or more functional units are provided on the two parts each. In specific applications, it is discovered that mutual interference is caused by that the two parts are closely adjacent, which affects use satisfaction of users, effect of functions achieved by some functional units also is greatly reduced.